Finding a Fairy
by Thegemijune
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the sheriff of Magnolia, a city where magic exist but in a modern way. Lucy his deputy are there trying to solve a new mystery that has come of the town. But what will this cause between the city folk and between the two? Eventual NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**First Official Fanfic! WOOOH So yeah gonna try and make this a long lasting story. Well I've written other fanfics but never posted them so yeah let's see how this goes!**

**All characters and references belong to Hiro Mashima and the Fairy Tail Franchise**

Smoked filled his senses as he stared at the cigarette. He didn't smoke but he was always intrigued with fire. Then again it was his magic so it made sense. _He_ was Natsu Dragneel, a sheriff in Magnolia. Magnolia was a city filled with tough people and the high and low-class separated with hatred over each other. His office was a small dull room, creaky wooden planks covering the floor towards the half bath which hadn't been cleaned in who knows how long.

He had been there all night. Not caring to go back home to his empty apartment. It was boring their plus it saved time. The city had been rather quiet. Well as quiet as the city could be. But whenever a new case would come up for him to go beat up the bad guy, or whatever. Most would be robberies or things as such. But lately it had been rather calm. Odd was what it was. But he accepted it cause sooner or later he'd have to go and defeat whatever "villain" cause problems.

Being to intrigued with the slight red and golden flickers coming off of the cigarette he ceased to notice a knock on the door. But instead of a second knock the door opened revealing a golden-haired blonde with the biggest brown eyes imaginable. Her name was Lucy, Natsu's deputy and his best friend. She entered her stilettos causing clicks and clatters with the floor boards, forcing Natsu to move his focus to the new character in the room.

"Morning Natsu." She smiled as she removed her pink pea-coat and placing it on the coat rack directly next to the door. He smirked before his gruff voice replied.

"Morning."

"Did you go home last night?" She seated herself one of the two once crimson chairs in front of Mr. Dragneels desk, crossing her legs and making herself comfortable.

"Nah, didn't bother with it." He returned focus on the cigarette, dropping it to the floor before smothering it with his leather shoe.

"You really need to stop doing that, the floors are already crappy as it is." She fiddled with her button up blouse that was tucked into a red pencil skirt. Both pieces of clothing fitting her body a little more than one would expect but she seemed to not care. "At least get some sleep in a real bed. You've been sleeping in that chair for what, four days now. You know you're always welcome at my place."

"Heh, your bed is rather comfy." She chuckled.

"Not what I meant!" She gave sour pout a slight blush making her cheeks appear rosy. "But we've known each other for a long time and I'm aware of your hatred of being alone." He raised the cigarette, a string of smoke following it. A small moment went by before she commented. "Why waste money on cigarettes you don't even smoke? It's still unhealthy you know."

"Gotta do something to keep me from lighting this place on fire. Cigarettes take my mind off of things." He gave a small chuckle.

"What kind of things?" Lucy was upruptly cut off by the turn dial phone in between the two. Natsu was caught off guard and jumped back in surprise, causing a small giggle from the blond. The sheriff only raised one side of his upper lip in annoyance and raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Natsu began. Lucy was only able to pick up small bits and peices of the conversation, considering the one-sidedness but she heard small comments picking up bits and pieces like "Yes Mr. Mayor." or "By the bar on west street?" the conversation was a short one ending with Natsu sternly saying "We'll head right over." Before returning the phone to be cradled by the receiver. Lucy stood waiting for Natsu to say something, causing a creek to echo in the small room.

"You know Mira's bar. Apparently something happened over their. Sounds pretty serious from Makarov's tone of voice, we better hurry." He paced around to the other side of the desk reaching for Lucy's coat. He held the coat while she slipped her arms into the fitted sleeves.

"I hope Mira's okay," Lucy commented before they headed towards the car parked out front.

They sat in the front seat of a jet back Cadillac, Natsu had one hand lazily on the wheel, the other resting on the side rest. They passed local cuisines and shops. Neon signs flashing here and there. Neither caught off guard by the sounds and sights of the city, it becoming a normality for both of them. Lucy still seated very lady like with her legs crossed, staring lazily out the window before turning to see other police lights and sirens surrounding the block. They parked a little less than a block away before hopping out.

Lucy could hear a woman yelling, no screaming. Her voice high pitched, emotion released with each scream. Natsu and her walked side by side passing a few officers trying to hold back and by standers. Lucy found the source of the screaming, Mirajane. A white haired girl about 23 years of age. She was being forced back by a scarlet haired police officer. While a black haired man tried to calm her down. Lucy began walking faster, looking towards the barmaid. When she felt a tugging on her wrist.

She turned to see Natsu, frozen in place. It was a rare sight to see him like this. His eyes wide, he kept opening and closing his mouth, continuously swallowing. His eyes kept looking everywhere till they focused on the ground a little ways away from the two. Lucy turned away from Natsu his hand still on her wrist. She see a girl lying on the ground. She was sprawled out awkwardly. Blood from her neck and stomach was going down the inclined road. Lucy stopped. She stopped breathing, thinking, blinking, when she realized the victim.

_Lisanna Strauss_ was dead on the sidewalk


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks to those who read, favorited, and reviewed the first chapter. I had some left over and was able to finish this chapter quickly so here you go! 3 3 3 **

Lucy felt like she was going to vomit. Wounds in her stomach and neck release blood everywhere around her. She hadn't known Lisanna as well as others but she was still her friend. Yes both her and Natsu have had there fair share of murders in this industry. But those were usually faceless victims no way connected to either of them. Lisanna was someone Natsu grew up with, they had grown apart but they did still know they could go to each other.

Natsu was shaky, but he remained tall refusing to weaken over the sight of... a victim. Lucy stepped back returning next to Natsu from the few steps ahead she had been. They stood for a moment before Natsu finally let go of wrist and took hold of her hand. Her thin fingers wrapping around his palm. They tried to gain there composure before separating, Natsu going to talk to the officers. Lucy going to talk to the victims family Mirajane. She figured Mira's brother Elfman would be arriving or would hear of it and have to speak to her sooner or later.

Lucy saw Mira on the ground her hands tearing at the grass. Erza one of the officers of the city was holding Mira's shoulder. Gray another officer (of lower ranks than Erza) was sitting next to her. Erza made contact with Lucy informing that Gray and her should leave it to Lucy. With a simple hand motion Gray and Erza exited to talk to other officers.

"Mira?" Lucy squeaked. Afraid of what she would have to say next, or how either of them would react even more so than they already had. Mira stayed quiet, sobbing to herself. Lucy seating herself on her knee's not caring about the grass stains on her red skirt. "I should be telling you not to cry. That she is in a better place. She is, but. When I'm forcing myself to hold back my tears..." Lucy's voice became more horse and uncertain as she continued. "We will solve this Mira. We will let your sister rest. No matter how long it takes I can promise you that we will solve this." Another moment passed of only police sirens echoing around them when Mira's pale eyes looked up.

"Then cry." She gave a small smile. Lucy smiled before the tears erupted from her causing her and Mira to hold each other. They were left with Lucy murmuring untranslatable sobs about how sorry she was.

Natsu stood staring at her body. She wore a short dress a little shorter than thigh length, it was a tacky silver color but her blood had stain the majority of it and the gash in the center caused the fabric to stretch. Her eyes were dead. Nothing. Just a blank grey stare from her once happy, life field eyes. He kept swallowing, trying to figure out why. His mind went through a billion scenarios but Lisanna was loved. Never hated. She spread smiles and constantly helped those even if it caused her pain.

Once she even shoved her brother out of the way of a car causing her to be in the hospital for a couple months. How could some one kill her. "But it could have been a what?" He hated thinking like this. Trying to be realistic about the death of someone he should be mourning over not solving.

A small man with white hair sprouting around his head and a mustache to match walked towards the pink haired man. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt. How it managed to fit the peculiarly tiny man was odd but besides the point.

"Natsu." He murmured as he stepped besides the sheriff. His eyes closed as he sat native american style. Natsu didn't speak but reply with a gruff sound coming from the back of his throat. "I'm sorry that you have to do this." No reply. "But we know you're the best. And you knowing her could help us solve this. But if you don't want to I'm sure Erza and her squad can solve thi-"

"No." Natsu snarled. "I will get fucking revenge for her. I want who or whatever that did this to her to burn in hell. For me, for you, for lucy, god for Mira." He was silent "For Elfman. All of us, everyone loved her." Makarov simply nodded.

"If you have any problems with this just call my office."

"Yes Mayor." Makarov then walked away. An officer walked over a body bag going over her blank, color-less, face. He gulped as they zipped up the bag but before so Gray, the black haired officer closed her eyes and allowed his fellow officers to continue their work.

Gray walked up to Natsu. Even though they always fought Gray had to have been his closest friend. The two men had known each other for a long time, on the first day Natsu showed up alone in the town they met. Constant bickering was caused between the two, often even fist fights but they knew when to be serious with one another (most of the time that is).

"Hey." Gray stood next to him, hand in his pocket as he pulled a cigarette groom the pack. He waved the tan and white stick in front of Natsu, him lighting a flame to start the smoking. The sheriff didn't react at his greeting, but after a few moments and the blowing of smoke from gray's mouth, he spoke again. "I'm sorry. I know you knew her better than me. But it's a true shame." He repeated the action with his cigarette, golden dust flying off of the stick. Still no reply. "A true shame." He repeated.

"I know I seem like a dick for not talkin'. But I just... I'm trying to figure out how, or at least why someone did this to her." He squatted down, his arms lying over his knee's as he pulled out his own pack of cigarettes. He pointed one finger a small blaze lighting one of the cancer sticks. He didn't smoke, like usual but stared at it. dawdling it between his middle finger and thumb as he stared up at the smoke line cause by the two. They stayed like that for a moment before Gray dropped his cigarette onto the sidewalk crushing it with his foot.

"See ya." And with that, their short conversation was over. Natsu stood up mimicking Gray's actions with the cigarette, before heading over to Mirajane and Lucy who sat awkwardly against each other in the grass. He needed to talk about... the body, but wanted to put that back as long as he could. He kneeled down next to Mirajane, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She nodded at his comment. Her eyes were red and puffy, she wore a dress similar to that of her sister. Short, fitted, but hers was in black instead of silvery purple. Natsu stood up extending a hand to Mirajane, which she kindly rejected. He then moved and repeated the extensive hand but this time towards Lucy. She took it, trying to get up out of the grass when she wore both heels and a skirt. They both bowed their heads towards Mira before walking away to talk in private.

"Figure anything out yet?"

"I think I'm gonna save it for tomorrow. I really... I just don't want to think about it right now." Natsu rubbed the back of his head. It was a wierd concept. Having to, find the murderer of such a close person.

"Want me to drive you home..." She asked, crossing her arms. Her head was aching, from all the crying, yelling, and police sirens. "Actually." She awkwardly stood before finishing her sentence. "Could you take up my offer from earlier. You know staying at my place. I really don't want to be in an empty house now." She started blushing, her cheeks blending into her red eyes. The fire mage gave a small smile, his eyes full of pain, raising a hand he messed up his hair. She returned the small smile.

"I think I'd rather not be in a house alone either." He turned to look around. "I'm gonna go talk to some of the other officers, get some information then we can head out."


	3. Chapter 3

**This has some Nalu, and finally gets away from the crimescene, thanks for reading!**

**3**

**3**

**3**

They were headed to Lucy's place now, the blonde bombshell in the drivers seat even though Natsu insisted. Before they left Natsu and Lucy went to talk to those around them, rather awkwardly to say. Natsu found facts about time found, wounds, and who found her. Sadly she was found about an hour ago with sharp cut like incisions in her neck and stomach and the worst of all her own sister found her when she was taking out the garbage.

Lucy on the other hand went to talk with the family, Elfman the two sisters brother had arrived and caused a giant ruckus causing multiply crews to hold him back. He had just come back from his job as a body guard to the Mistress Ever Green a cruel yet rich lady. Lucy had done a lot to help him calm down, and was able to get some information from the two siblings. She learned that Lisanna was at her job which was being a waitress at a local diner, also that she was supposed to get off of work from the dinner 2 hours before the time they (Mirajane) found her. (A total of three hours before Natsu and Lucy got there). She also learned that Lisanna had been vanishing off on her own a lot lately, but neither of the white haired people knew what for and didn't think too much about it.

Even though they both had been having a slow week, they were already worn out. They had stayed at the crime scene for hours trying to figure stuff out, put 1 and 1 together, and just cleaning up. So while they arrived at the office after dinner they just wanted some sleep. Lucy was gripping the steering wheel a little more forceful than the usually ten and two. But she currently did not care. Natsu leaned back his head slanted to stare out the window, his neck wringing into his scarf.

"I can't wait to sleep in an actual bed," He snorted rotating his gaze to the driver, trying to lighten the mood. She finally calmed down her grasp and nodded. "So... how's you date with that dork." He keep his eyes glued to her, her eyes slightly looking over to return his sight.

"He's not a dork! And he was okay, really sweet, and we have a lot in common... But..."

"But what?" He grinned, awaiting for the next sucker that didn't meet his Lucy's expectations.

"He's just not my type, and yes I know, I've said this the last seven times, but it's true all of them are so boring! They all try to much," She stuck her tongue out, mostly meaning it towards herself. "I don't know I think I'm just gonna take a break from dating."

"It's none of my business, but those guys are real suckers." He gave an evil grin, returning to there normal selves before the homicide. She raised a brow but he continued, "You go for nice guys, but ehh none of them have reached my approval."

"Who said I needed your opinion, acting all high and mighty like that's your choice." Lucy started turning the wheel, about a block away from her place. Continuing down the street awaiting Natsu's answer.

"Come on, I've known you for what 5, no 6 years? Also I'm a sheriff, I'm do all the interrogations so I think I can tell when someone is a little bitch" He gave one last smirk before she parallel parked next to her apartment. Both unbuckled they're seatbelt, exiting the car. But before they walked in Lucy called over her arms on the top of the Cadillac looking over at him.

"Well then warn me before hand, you smartass if you think you can 'judge so well' " She joked before walking around the car towards him. She click-clacked towards the door entering the door # pad, Natsu trailing behind. They stepped up three stair cases before coming up to her door, she pulled out a pair of keys unlocking the door allowing the two in. She basically fainted onto the couch throwing her feet onto the arm rest and her other arm over her head. "Hey Natsu!" She called as he looked around. "Take off my heels they're killing my feet." She raised one of her feet, he chuckled before taking off one stiletto then the other. She wriggled her scarlet painted toes. "Thank you."

"No prob," He plopped down onto the armchair left of the chair, while Lucy turned onto her side her eyes reaching him. "Hey you have any empty notebooks?"

"Yep, the the three to the most right on the top shelf," She pointed to a wall with a dark brown book shelf field completely with different styles of notebooks. He pushed himself out of the red chair. He took out a simple green 70 page notebook, one you'd use in highschool. He flipped through it double checking that it was empty, then taking a pen from on top of the shelf before returning to the little armchair. "What's it for?"

"Gotta take some notes," Natsu took the cap of the pen off with his teeth, holding it in between while he wrote Lisanna's name and some facts about this night. He scribbled down, his hand writing very rough and loose.

"Get some sleep first, the guest bed is set up," She pointed down the hallway, her bed was at the very end, a guest bed along the way, and a bathroom across from the guest room. She then curled up into the fetal position watching his eyebrows rise and fall with each word. He finally dropped the pen looking at her.

"Thanks but you're one to talk," He half joked.

"At least I go home every night to sleep in a bed," She snorted, before yawning and curling up into a tighter ball, her skirt slowly raised to above her knee's (from calf to above the knee) "Seriously though, it's been a long night. And i'm not gonna sleep till you do." She pointed. The room was quiet besides Natsu's small chuckle reaction. She remained quiet, watching him draw lines, and write words relating things from tonight. Even though there wasn't too much they had quite a bit down. She tried to look over at his notes, but was to tired to bother raising her head.

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, moving them to the back of his neck. This happened every time he had a case, he worked nonstop on it. Lucy pleaded her warning because she figured this would happen, especially with the closeness to the deceased. But Natsu looked up to the clock it had been approximately an hour and a half since they had arrived at Lucy's house.

He looked up seeing Lucy still in her small curled up form, eye's closed, a small snoozing sound leaking from her mouth. He gave a small smile. "Not gonna sleep until I do, my ass," He sighed removing his focus from the notebook, straightening his legs as he walked over picking her up. He raised her into his arms, bridal style, her head leaning into his chest while her red painted toes swayed over his arm. "You're such a pain ya know that." He continued telling her small little comments her and their as he tucked her into the queen bed.

He was thinking of joining her, but figured a repetition of last time he slept in her bed. Last time he slept there he was drunk and Lucy didn't trust him to drive home so he slept in her guest room but woke up spooning her and received a kick to a place no man should be kicked especially at 9 in the morning. Even though her bed as he quotes "Was one of the most comfortable things in the world"

He raised the crème sheets over her shoulders, her head had moved off-center to look towards him. He smiled down at her, rethinking whether or not joining her, but decided against it. Lucy's mouth was slightly open small snores escaping, he gave one last smile before exiting the room to return back to his work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's a short little chapter, sorry for the crappiness :P Anyways thanks to those who have followed, reviewed, etc. Love y'all.**

Two chocolate eyes winced open as morning came. Lucy yawned, rubbing her eyes smudging her makeup even more so. She had forgotten to taken it off before she went to bed. Wait when had she gotten into bed, she sat up disregarding the unrememberable memory. Looking around the room, double checking that no pink haired idiot disregarded her warnings. Which surprisingly he hadn't, she was alone in her room with the door closed.

But even with the door closed she could hear a sound, it was loud but kept continuing in patterns. She hopped out of her bed, fiddling with the clothes she had worn the day before. She stretched her arms as she exited the room. Finding the source of the sound.

Natsu was dead asleep on the couch. He was seated in the center over the two cushions, his head thrown back, mouth opened a thick snore escaping his nasal cavity. She sighed as she crossed her arms. Natsu was happily spread out (upright) on the couch. One foot on the coffee table in front of him, along with multiple pieces of paper with scribbles known as words covering them. She peeked over at the notes, there with arrows, and numbers, and schedules spread out.

Her eyes widened at the amount of notes, he must had stayed up for hours writing these. A sigh shocked her back into reality. She looked down to see a groggy Natsu staring at her upside down, a small frown on his face. "S-sorry, did I wake you?" She moved so that she was seated next to him on the couch.

"Nah," He popped his neck and returned his arms to around the back of the couch. "I was just resting my eyes." Lucy bit her lip narrowing her eyes. She crossed her arms.

"You need sleep," She complained. He shook his head.

"It's fine, we should probably head out."

"Look I'll let you sleep in my bed, just at least sleep. I'll make some breakfast then we'll head out." He smiled, bags under his eyes barely able to be noticed. He nodded pushing himself off the couch.

"If you're _willing_ to let me sleep in your bed _and_ make breakfast, sure." He scratched the back of his head as he walked to her room. She shook her head while looking over the notes. It had a list of practically everyone in town, some with x's out of them, names like his own, mine, Erza, Gray, so on so forth people who already had alibi. My alibi being my crappy date, and Levy a friend of mine who owned the local library who I had met to return a book, and, well, Natsu.

Natsu had hit the bed with a thud. He could hear the sound of clattering pans. He knew Lucy would be mad at him later for not sleeping, but she was aware every time a crime happened Natsu wouldn't stop for practically anything and he was aware he did this too. He turned on his side, her bed was so much comfier than his cheap mattress. Plus it smelled nice, his mattress constantly had ashes on it and smelled of smoke, not that he hadn't gotten used to the smell but it just wasn't as comforting even though it did smell girly, it was nice.

Lucy cracked an egg over the pan, the yolks mixing over one another. She took a spoon, mixing them together. After mixing she gave it a moment to cook, while she took some strips of bacon, allowing a sizzle to reach her ears. She continued with this, until cooking about 15 strips of bacon. Natsu always ate a ton when he came over, so minus well, she thought to herself.

Natsu tried to fall back to sleep, he really did. But how could you possible sleep with bacon literally a room away from him. He decided against sleep, and sat up. Joining Lucy in the other room, without her noticing he sat down at the table behind her. Silently awaiting for the bacon. Lucy turned around humming a happy little tune. She jumped back in surprised hitting her hand against the stove.

"OUCH!" a screech released from her mouth as the cradled the burned hand. Natsu stood, not knowing how to react to this. "Don't scare me like that!" She complained to him, wincing as she tried to touch the burn. "I almost dropped the bacon you bastard," She gave a small smile of pain.

"You're a dumbass, I'll grab some ice." Natsu turned off the stove which had cooked eggs and a plate of bacon next to it. He walked to the fridge putting some ice in a plastic bag before holding it to her hand.

"Anyways you should be asleep, what were ya doing? Checking out my ass?" She joked Natsu held the icepack to her now red hand. He chuckled before replying.

"Pardon me for not sleeping with bacon in the next room, and you do have a nice ass." He laughed, he meant it as a joke but he was aware of her curves. She took the icepack holding it, while Natsu took some plates and served the food for the two people. "Here ya go." He passed a plate on her side of the table, giving her three strips of bacon, aware of the fact that she didn't make the majority of those 15 strips for herself.

They ate breakfast, the pain in Lucy's palm going down after they ate. The egg's were the slightest bit burnt from being on the stove for slightly too long, but it was still good. "What do we have to do today?" She sat back, her eggs already done. Natsu stopped filling his face with bacon to swallow then speak.

"We have to go investigate the body." Natsu murmured. Today they had to look at her clothing, belongings, and of course the body and see the wounds investigating further more. Also we'd have to check her magic, we were aware of Lisanna's abilities of take over magic (Able to change appearance, powers, etc.). So finishing breakfast, and getting a fresh pack of ice they left for the station.


End file.
